emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6696 (25th October 2013)
Plot News spreads around the village of Alan's passing. Paddy tells Vanessa that he confessed to Rhona about sleeping with Chas. Dan tries to make it up to Kerry for his part in Ruby and Ali's baby plans. Moira tries to find out how Ross has ended up a criminal, she discovers that he's not in contact with his dad, James, anymore as he walked out years ago after his dad made it clear he meant nothing. Betty informs Diane, Bernice, Ruby and Ashley that Alan died of heart failure. Victoria finds a file of Alan's stating how he wants his funeral. Cain's unhappy when Moira encourages Ross to stay longer. Vanessa tries to talk to Rhona about Paddy sleeping with Chas but she's dismissive. Ali and Ruby that they will need to keep Kerry sweet while they keep trying for a baby. James arrives at Butlers Farm. Laurel asks Nicola to be her Maid of Honour. Ross walks in to find James in the kitchen. He tries to get rid of him as James discovers Ross has been shot. Rhona arrives at Victoria Cottage to talk to Chas. She asks her if she has anything to worry about long-term with Paddy and Chas; Chas insists she hasn't. Moira brings James up to speed on the job Ross was on that went wrong. They both argue about why Ross left years ago. James states he was only trying to encourage Ross to do better. He wants to call the police. Victoria shares with Jude that she's struggling to sort all of Alan's extravagant wishes for his funeral. She finds that he wants Steph to be there for his funeral and also finds a letter marked not to be opened until the funeral is over. Cain arrives home and meets James, they don't warm to each other. Ali is furious over an order not checked properly until she discovers it was Kerry responsible and lets it slide. Realising they're not going to get any further, James offers Ross to come back with him but Ross doesn't want to. Cain informs Moira that Ross was responsible for Laurel's carjacking. Paddy tries to get Rhona to show some emotion over his night with Chas but she is adamant she forgives them both. Kerry starts to enjoy herself as Ruby, Ali and Dan all fuss her. Moira is furious with Ross and says she hasn't decided whether she's going to the police or not yet. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jude Watson - Andy Wear Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Hallway, Living room *Café Main Street *Vets Surgery - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Exterior, Living room, Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma Notes *First appearance of James Barton. Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "Ali's being really... What's the word? Y'know that thing that she never is... Oh, I know - pleasant." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions